Past love reunited
by Murtagh's Rose
Summary: Cedric didn't die when he was hit by the Avada Kadavra, instead he was thrown back in time to meet people he had only heard of and meet his love and destiny. Slash


Cedic stared at the wand being waved in front of him. One moment he was a normal student who was taking part in the triwizard tournament but now he wnas stuck in some stupid graveyard with the brat, Harry, staring at a hairy shrivelled man carrying a turnip baby. Reaching out he tried to cast a spell but was stopped as a sudden beam hit him and a flash of green filled the graveyard.

Cedric tried to scream but he couldn't move, it was like he was trapped under a mountain that was made of concrete, its glistening silver stones sparkling in the midsummer heat, the sunshine bearing down on all. He sat there for ages. Unable to move because and it felt to him like he was trapped in an eartight cell and bound to the wall.

After what seemed like minutes he fell unconscious. When he woke up he was in a field of flowers. The petals flew amongst the flowers, dancing amongst the leaves, twirling like a young women, just out of girlhood, does at her first dance with a man her mother finds acceptable. He pulled himself out of the hidden haze that had overlapped him and started looking around, the yellow of the flowers contrasting with the green of the leaves and the yellow of his track suit.

Cedric wandered around the field for a while before stumbling upon a rock that seemed familiar to him. He stared at the rock, adimiring the harsh lines and cool dips. He shook off the strange feeling and kept going. He reached a forest that was even more familiar than that rock. He ran his hand over the cool groves of the bark before stopping, there was something ingrained in it. Looking down he saw a startling message: "I think I love Cho"

The message was startling because Cedric had wroten that a few years ago when he had started Hogwarts, back before he started dating Cho. He decided he was near the castle so he kept walking. Soon he reached the intimidating castle. Cedric leaned forward and examined the cold fortress looming before him. The shadows clung to the buildings like a baby to its mother and it attracted evil like he attracts women and the occasional men. Thorn landed in the courtyard and Cedric leaped off his back gracefully. he tossed his head back, hair catching the sunlight causing it to shine like obsidian.

He walked into the castle and looked around. He loved being here, but something was different. Instead of the usual hustle and bustle of excitement he had instead a few meek mooks scurrying around. He walked through the long walk corridors then stopped at the gargoyale that guarded the headmasters office. Taking step after step he climbed the spiralling steercase, hand lightly brushing the handrail,. The cool stone chilling his lightly tanned fingers, the feel reminded hi of when he was in second year and had been called to the office to accept his prize, he had a great feel of excitedment that day. Now he was even more excited. Slipping a finger in the familiar crack that was located half way up the case he stroked it, the rough brokenness was soothing against his pink finger tip. Everything was so ideal here, he was feeling fuzzy.

The large doors crumbled infront of him and he saw the edge of the headmasters office. Cedric stormed inside then froze. It wasn't Dumbledore at the desk. It was a younger man with bright ginger hair, a light tan and wearing bright golden robes. Cedric blushed as the man looked up.

"Hello there." The man greeted, a bright smile on his face, he seemed pleasant enough.

Cedric grinned back shyly "Hi" he was uncertain about this "can you help me? I know this is Hogwarts but I don't recognise anything"

The man's smile brightened even more. "Well it's good you know where we are. I'm not really sure how since we only opened a few years ago but welcome."

Cedric froze about to grin more "what do you mean?" he was getting frantic "but it has been going for hundreds of years" he protested.

The man grinned even more "Ah, I see. You must be from the future. The year is 108BC"

Cedric nodded and sat. This all made sense now. He was in the past. The man he was talking to must be more wiser than Dumbledore, he would have to have to be to figure this all out so quickly. "is there a way back" he quipped

The man's grin widened "not sure yet. We'll have to see. I'll ask Silvy, He's good at that stuff. I guess you'll have to stay here for now. Which couse shall you stay in?"

Cedric nodded, he followed the man's logic, (he was one of the few wizards that did follow logic), "I guess I shall stay in Hufflepuff as that's my house"

The man's grin didn't faulter "Oh, I was hoping you would be one of mine but eh. You can head over to the Hufflepuff common room then, I will inform your head of house of who you are."

He then stood and Cedric followed his example. They walked down the stairs together and prepared to part ways at the end but before they did Cedric couldn't resist the urge he had been repressing all day. "By the way, who are you?"

With a grin the size of Texas the man replied. "well, I'm Godric Gryffindor"

Cedrics mouth fell open as he watched the gold and red man walk away. He couldn't believe it. He had met the great Godric Gryffindor and soon he was going to meet the rest of the founders. All his friends would be so jealous. Shaking his head of gorgeous locks he headed back to his common room. Hopefully they had somewhere for him to stay, he didn't want to spend the night with the houseelves in the kitchen.


End file.
